Hidden In Plain Sight
by PixiGhost
Summary: They called her Rena, the Legendary Warrior. Adored by hundreds and feared by thousands. But not by Paine. Are crimson eyes and shady pasts the only secrets they share? Paine, Yuna and Rikku OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please feel free to comment and make suggestions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Chapter 1**

It's almost midnight. The streets of Luca are packed with people of all ages. It's cold and the rain has barley stopped but that doesn't seem to put a damper on party-goers and warriors from all over Spira who came to celebrate the arrival of the legendary warrior, Rena. YRP's celebrations had to be cut short thanks to a mysterious warrior.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine were all dressed up in their songstress dress spheres. Brother and the boys were setting up the airship for their "boys-only food fight".

Rikku was already on her way out.

"As much as I would love to stick around and watch you boys embarrass yourselves," Rikku spun on on her heel, "we have a show to rock out."

"Hey! Aren't you gonna stay for our sphere powered Ochu burger firing guns?" Brother whined.

"I'll pass." Paine said monotonously. "Yuna are you coming?"

Yuna scampered to the door.

"Have fun boys!"

*o*o*o*

Yuna, Rikku and Paine went down to the bar, laughing and skipping. As soon as they walked in, the place seemed to liven up. A waiter led them backstage.

"No time for warm-ups girls!" Rikku giggled. "Ready?"

Paine grinned. "Stay on guard."

"Ooooh why? Everyone is just trying to have some fun!"

Paine shook her head. "There's a lot of people with weapons around here because of the celebrations. Don't underestimate them."

Rikku stuck her tongue out. "Okay mum!"

"Minus 5 points Rikku!" Paine yelled.

"Hey!" Yuna giggled, "Knock it off you two! It's time!"

They sang Real Emotion and later, a dance remix of 1000 Words.

After the show they ordered some food and danced to every song that played.

*o*o*o*

Everything seemed to be going well until Yuna noticed something on the floor.

"I wonder where Rikku is." Yuna said to herself. Walking over to the table where they were sitting, she noticed something shiny under an open window. She instantly froze.

"Paine! Paine!" Yuna yelled frantically.

Paine immediately rushed to the table and examined the object.

"A garment grid. Rikku's garment grid." Paine sighed. " And the warrior dress sphere is missing."

They bolted out the door. Paine and Yuna ran aimlessly through the streets searching every place they could get to that wasn't completely crowded.

It was almost midnight. The streets of Luca were packed with people of all ages. It was cold and the rain had barley stopped but that didn't seem to put a damper on party-goers and warriors from all over Spira who came to celebrate the arrival of the legendary warrior, Rena.

Meanwhile, Yuna and Paine were on the verge of encountering a kidnapper.

_"_What if we don't find her in time, Paine?"

"Yuna!" Paine stopped. "Over there!"

The two girls dashed into an empty pathway where a tiny body lay perfectly still on the cold, wet concrete.

They immediately changed dress spheres. Paine drew her sword. Yuna fired rapidly into the darkness. A dark figure moved swiftly above their heads. Paine back flipped. Her sword barley touched the dark figure as it disappeared out of sight.

"Rikku!" Yuna cried. She dropped her pistols and sunk to her knees beside the young girl.

Paine knelt beside Yuna.

"She wasn't beaten or injured in anyway. She's poisoned. Her HP is dangerously low" Paine said. "We need to get to the airship right now. Whoever did this could still be around."

Yuna nodded. She switched to her White Mage dress sphere and begun casting Esuna.

"Yunie? Paine? Is that you?" Rikku sobbed.

"Hold still." Yuna whispered. She then casted Curaga.

Rikku stood up slowly.

"I was sitting at the table, drinking a smoothie," Rikku started, "then a warrior with a hoodie came over. We talked for a bit and then I noticed that they'd been trying to reach for my garment grid! So I switched to my Thief dress sphere and then we started fighting!" Rikku gestured with a fist.

"So how did you end up here?" Paine questioned.

"Who ever they are, tried to take my garment grid and then jumped out the window!" Rikku folded her arms. "So I chased 'em all the way here and that's when they knocked me out."

"We found your garment grid but..." Yuna paused.

"But?"

"Your warrior dress sphere is missing." Paine said.

"Oh poopie!" Rikku whined. "I wanna go home. I've had enough of these crappy celebrations."

Yuna and Paine nodded.

The three girls begun to walk back to the airship when a young monk approached them.

"Greetings Lady Yuna, Lady Rikku and Lady Paine."

"Hiya!" Rikku winked.

"I am Dai, personal gurdian and friend to legendary warrior Rena."

Yuna's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"The Lady Rena requests to meet with you upon her arrival. Her ship will arrive here at Luca at midnight."

"Alright then. Let's go." Yuna replied.

*o*o*o*

The docks were full of people all dressed in armour. Dai led the way. Being the highly respected guardian that he was, people quietly stepped aside to make way. Dai went to the front of the ship to aid Rena's grand entrance.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Brave warriors of Sprira. Bow before the Legendary Warrior, Lady Rena!"

The musicians began to play a harmony, the fireworks were set and a carpet of gold was rolled out as Rena strut into the moonlight revealing her long luxurious red hair that touched the ground.

Paine was a little surprised but did her best to hide her reaction. Rena looked directly into Paine's crimson eyes. No one else saw this or even knew what was going through either of their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The air was filled with colours and the strong scent of fireworks. People all around town could be scene waving colourful ribbons from the rooftops as Yuna, Rikku and Paine led Rena and Dai to the airship. They were just about to board the airship when Yuna suddenly stopped.

"What's that noise?" Yuna's eyes grew wide.

From the airship, screams could be heard from every corner. Flashes of light and colour radiated through the windows. The group immediately rushed in.

*o*o*o*

The place was a wreak. The girls could hardly recognise anything when they walked in. It reaked of Ochu burgers and the walls were stained with sauce.

"Oh brother!" Rikku moaned as she nearly lost her balance on the slimy floor. "And they call me the childish one!"

Brother and the boys hid under Shinra's worktable, clinging to each other like scared puppies.

"Up there! Up there!" Brother yelled frantically.

One by one, they all looked up, already in battle stances.

Yuna shot at the ceiline. The bang of her pistols were muffled by the sound of danger. Suddenly, an enormous macina crashed from above and begun firing burgers at them.

"Seriously?" Paine rolled her eyes with an annoyed expression, shielding herself with her arm.

Rikku dashed towards the machina. In one swift movement she ripped the machina's core out, puting it's messy fury to an end.

Brother and the boys crawled out from their hiding place.

"BROTHER YOU MORON!" Rikku screamed as she kicked Brother in the ribs, sending him crashing to the floor.

Yuna's face turned red. She stood perfectly still with her hands clenched in fists.

"Yunie? Are you okay?" Rikku said as she stepped away from Brother.

"CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" Yuna yelled.

Everyone was in shock.

Moments later, Brother and the boys scampered to their feet and rushed to the cabin to fetch cleaning supplies.

"This way." Yuna sighed as she led them into the cabin.

*o*o*o*

The five of them got seated at a table in the cabin while Barkeep served them dinner.

"So what brings you two here?" Yuna asked as she dug into her serving of Lupine meat.

"I wanted to meet the summoner and her guardians who defeated sin. I must say, you are quite young." Rena laughed as she took a sip of her wine. "So, who are the mighty guardians?"

"Well there's Rikku," Yuna started.

"The fun one." Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine.

"Lulu and Wakka who I grew up with in Besaid, Kimari Ronso my childhood friend and guardian, the legendary guardian Sir Auron, and ..." Yuna trailed off.

"Tidus." Rena smiled.

"Hey! How do you know him?" Rikku pointed her fork at Rena.

"That's a story for another day." Rena laughed.

"I'm tired." Paine said as she left the table, rolling her eyes with dislike.

"But dinner just started." Rikku complained.

Paine shrugged and climbed upstairs.

*o*o*o*

The next morning, the five of them gathered at a table for breakfast.

"You three seemed a little rattled when I found you last night." Dai said.

"I got attacked by some meanie who stole my warrior dress sphere." Rikku pouted.

"Where?" Dai asked.

"Not far from the bar." Yuna said.

"It seems a little strange that someone would take the garment grid and only steal the warrior dress sphere." Paine said.

"Warriors can become stronger by merging the power of another warrior's dress sphere with their own." Rena said. "Since the first use of dress spheres, warriors have always fought or stole dress spheres to become stronger rather than just training."

"So how do you get so strong?" Rikku giggled.

"I travel all over Spira, with Dai, searching ruins and temples for dress spheres." Rena replied.

"If you're so strong then why don't you just challenge someone for their dress sphere?" Paine asked, folding her arms. "Or better yet, not rely on one fighting style?"

Everyone went slient. Paine and Rena stared coldly into each other's eyes.

"Uhm I just remembered that I have to uhm help Shina make me a new warrior dress sphere. Bye!"Rikku waved briskly and darted to the lift.

"Me too!" Yuna said, and followed Rikku out.

"I need to practice my White Magic." Dai said as he left the table.

Rena grabbed an apple from the bar, eyes still fixed on Paine, and walked away.

*o*o*o*

Rena went to the ship's deck. She stood close the edge with her hands on her hips. The wind blew hard against the ship, turning her cheeks a slight red and blowing her long rosy hair in waves. Paine appeared behind her.

"You attacked Rikku, didn't you?" Paine asked knowingly. She stood a safe distance from Rena with one hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I knew you could sniff me out, Paine." Rena giggled.

Paine drew her sword and dashed towards Rena.

"I won't let you hurt her again, **Mira**!"


	3. Chapter 3

**"**Hey!"

Rikku suddenly appeared with Yuna. "What's going on here?"

Rena grinned. "Training."

"Oooh could we join?"

"Change of plans." Paine said coldly as she walked away.

Paine entered the elevator and radioed Brother.

"Get me to Mi'hen. Alone."

*0*0*0*

Paine hopped off the airship quickly and walked quietly up the wooden stairs to Nooj's office. Brother took off quickly to prevent the others from realizing where they were.

Paine knocked the door softly and sighed as she turned the wooden handle of the head office.

Nooj's office was a large room with a long oval table in the centre and hundreds of books packed neatly in shelves against the wall.

Nooj was standing at an open window, watching Lucil arguing outside with two monks from Bevelle.

Paine walked up to him. "Nooj." She said calmly.

He closed the window and turned to look at Paine.

"Paine," he smilled, "what brings you here?"

Paine lowered her head and leaned against a bookshelf.

"Mira... She's back."

"I know. Baralai told me that he saw her at the temple but she disappeared." Nooj said.

"She isn't gone. In fact, she isn't far." Paine said, raising her voice a little.

Nooj's expression turned serious.

"She is using the dress sphere of the legendary warrior Rena as a desguise and now she is on our team with Dai."

Nooj shook his head. "So the young man who also dissapeared is truly commited to her? Dai, you say?" Nooj shook his head. "Who else knows about her?"

"Just me." Paine said.

"Baralai also knows that she isn't who she says she is." Nooj said.

"Then why isn't he doing anything about it?" Paine said, yelling this time.

"He knows that he isn't strong enough to fight her." Nooj replied.

Nooj looked into her cold crimson eyes. He saw something he hadn't seen in a very long time: pain.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nooj asked.

"They'll be fine. I won't let her hurt them."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'll be fine. I can handle my kid sister."

Nooj walked over to her. He patted her on the shoulder and smilled. Paine looked up at him.

"Leblanc treating you okay?"

*0*0*0*

Back on the airship, Rikku was on her way to the ship's storage to find her luck dress sphere. The storage was almost as big as the upstairs of the cabin.

"I'll be lucky if I can find it." Rikku mumbled to herself.

She was just about to open the door of the storage when she heard voices coming from inside. It was definitely Rena and Dai.

*0*0*0*

I don't want to do this anymore!" Rena cried. "Maybe it would be best if I just disappeared."

"You won't have to hide forever, Mira." Dai said as he held her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm afriad... That it might happen again. I don't know if I can control it this time." Rena cried. The tears were streaming down her face.

"We'll just kill some more losers and take their warrior dress sphere. I'm with you all the way." Dai said reassuringly.

"Paine knows about me. I think she might get in the way."

"She won't be a problem. I set up a sphere in the Omega Ruins. We will all go there and she will be attacked by a fiend that I set up in a trap." Dai smirked fiendishly.

Dai looked into her eyes with a reassuring smile and kissed her intimately.

"How long must we hide like this, Dai?"

"Just until we get Paine out of the way. After that, we will go to the Moonflow to be married. Paine will never get in the way of our plans."

*0*0*0*

Rikku was frighted after hearing their secret conversation. Her hands were shaking and her whole body felt hot.

Without hesitation, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where or who to go to. She just ran, blindly.

Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell back. Her eyes grew wide and her heart was racing.

*o*o*o*

"Something wrong?" Paine asked as she offered the startled Al Bhed a hand.

Rikku jumped to her feet. Her eyes darted from Paine to the storage room a few steps behind.

"Where's Yunie?" Rikku asked with pleading eyes.

"The cabin."

Rikku ran passed Paine and almost slipped.

"Get Yuna and meet me in the engine room!" Rikku yelled back.

*0*0*0*

As soon as the elevator shut behind Yuna and Paine, Rikku locked all access to the engine room and turned off all the sound spheres.

The three girls sat in the centre of the engine room. Rikku took a deep breath and looked at Yuna and then Paine.

"Rena isn't who she says she is! I overheard her talking to Dai in the cabin and he called her Mira! She's the one responsible for my attack! For some reason, she wants to kill you, Paine, So she and Dai can get married at the Moonflow!"

Yuna was completely shocked but Paine looked the least surprised.

"Are you sure about this Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"It's true. All of it." Paine said calmly.

"What?!" Yuna and Rikku both yelled as they turned to look at Paine.

"Rena is the legendary warrior who transferred her energy into a dress sphere just before she died. Mira is a girl from the Crimson Squad who is pretending to be her." Paine said.

"So you knew her?!"Rikku asked. She was both angry and afraid.

"Two years ago Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, Mira, Dai and I were all on one team. Dai was engaged to Mira. Dai and I never got along."

"Why? Were you jealous, maybe?" Rikku asked.

"No. I didn't like Dai because he always found ways to sabotage the effort of the other teams without the leaders finding out. With him on our team, it would make the other teams hate us."

"So then what happened to Mira?" Yuna asked.

"Our team was assigned a mission in the Via Purifico, just under Bevelle, to find Rena's dress sphere. We had been walking for hours… "

*0*0*0*

After walking for hours, they finally reached the 100th floor of the Via Purifico and found Rena's dress sphere in the centre of the dome shaped room.

Mira walked up to the sphere.

"Wait!" Paine commanded. Don't touch it. It could be a trap."

Mira ignored her and picked up the dress sphere.

"You worry too much, sis." Mira smiled. "Let's go."

Everyone turned around and began to walk away. Dai noticed that Mira was still standing there, smiling.

"Mira? Are you okay? Mira? Mira!"


	4. Chapter 4

The light from her crimson eyes disappeared and her simple smile faded away as she fell to the ground. An elemental fiend rose from Mira's body. It warped towards the group, leaving a trail of lightening behind as it came.

Baralai was already casting a spell at the fiend. Nooj and Gippal fired away. Their piercing bullets glided through the air, barely harming the elemental.

Paine, more angry than even, bolted for the fiend. Her sword dragged across the floor as she sprinted forward, making sparks of flame.

"Flametoungue!" Paine yelled as she sprung into the air and tore the fiend asunder.

Now that the fiend was gone their concern was Mira.

*o*o*o*

Mira was still unconscious. She was hardly breathing and her skin was pale and cold. Dai was on the floor beside her, desperately trying to keep her warm. The truth was that he just wanted to keep her alive.

Nooj, Baralai and Gippal were still trying to fend off the other fiends at the entrance of the room.

Paine was a few steps away from Mira and Dai, panting and kneeling on one knee while resting on her sword that was still stuck in the ground. She turned her face away from the others to hide her uncontrollable tears.

Rena's dress sphere was still in Mira's hand. Her fingers loosely held it from rolling away. Dai took the sphere from her hand and held it up to the light. Paine wiped her tears and looked at him. She stood up quickly.

"Dai! Don't do it!" Paine yelled. Dai pressed the sphere against Mira's heart. He conveyed all his energy into the sphere. A shield of light began to form around him and Mira.

"Dai! No!" Paine screamed. She pulled her sword out of the ground and stormed towards them. Paine swung her sword at the shield using all the remaining energy she had left.

Her efforts were wasted.

Dai continued to pour out more of his energy and the shield became stronger. The energy within the shield began to swirl in spirals of white wind. Dai and Mira began to disappear as the energy grew stronger.

"I'd never forgive myself if I just let you go like this." Dai said as he stroked her hair. "We're in this together. Always."

He kissed her lovingly and the light grew stronger. And then...

*o*o*o*

"And then they were gone." Paine said. "They both disappeared. Two years later they suddenly reappear."

"Why did you keep it a secret for so long?" Yuna asked.

"I intended to handle this matter myself." Paine replied.

"So now that we all know, what are we going to do?" Rikku asked.

"We need to keep them on our team until we get the opportunity to confront them in battle." Paine said firmly.

"Why can't I just send them in their sleep?" Yuna asked.

"Mira is the unsent. Dai is still completely alive."

Their discussion was interrupted when the airship's alarming red lights began to flash.

"All Gullwings! To the bridge!" Brother yelled over the radio.

*o*o*o*

Yuna, Rikku and Paine were waiting on the bridge. Shinra and Brother were at their usual stations and Buddy was waiting to brief them. Rena and Dai were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Where's Rena and Dai?" Rikku asked.

"We'll just have to start without them. You'll brief them on the way." Buddy said. Yuna, Rikku and Paine nodded in unison.

"There are sphere waves coming from the Omega Ruins."

"Do we really have to go back there?" Rikku whined as she sunk to her knees. "It's scary!"

"No complaints." Yuna said as she patted Rikku's head softly.

Moments later, Rena and Dai emerged from the lift. Rena was wearing different clothes and Dai looked a little scruffy. Everyone eyed them momentarily.

"I took a shower." Rena said calmly. Dai just shrugged and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robes.

Rikku looked at Yuna and Yuna looked at Paine. They both grinned knowingly.

"Let's go." Paine finally said.

*o*o*o*

The Omega Ruins were just as dark and quiet as always. It was one of the things in Spira that seemed to resist change.

The party went through the ruins at a calm pace. There was no real need to hurry because they were the only sphere hunters to have come to a place like that.

They walked in silence the whole time, defeating any fiends that got in their way and occasionally looking back to see if they were being followed by any fiends. Yuna, Rikku and Paine spread out while Rena and Dai walked close together.

"You two seem awfully close."Rikku giggled, breaking the awkward silence of their journey. Dai looked at Rena and then at Rikku.

"I'm her guardian." Dai said shyly.

"What I mean is that you two would make a lovely couple." Rikku said. Yuna giggled while Paine watched Rena's reaction carefully.

"The high warrior is strictly forbidden to have a lover." Rena replied coldly. Dai suddenly stopped walking for no apparent reason. The rest of the group then stopped and watched him.

"Something wrong?" Yuna asked. Dai did not respond. He just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled as she pointed to the blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. Without warning, a fiend sprung from behind him and attacked Rena who was closest to Dai.

Rena was more agile than the fiend. With one hand on her bloodsword and the other reaching for Dai, she stabbed the fiend.

*o*o*o*

Rena crouched on the floor, trembling and still stabbing the ground long after the fiend was dead and gone. Her arm was still around Dai. Tears filled her eyes as she turned to look at him. Rena turned over to him and kept her eyes fixed on him.

"Dai!" Rena whispered as she stroked his cheek with her trembling hand. "I'm so sorry."

Dai didn't have the energy to open his eyes so he gave a soft smile instead.

"We need help now!" Rikku screamed over the radio. " Forget the sphere! Get us outta here!"

Rikku looked around. Paine and Yuna stood a safe distance from Rena and Dai.

Rikku walked over to Rena and Dai.

"I guess it's too late." Rikku said. Rena looked up and stared at Rikku coldly. She took a dress sphere from her item bag. It was the Legendary Warrior dress sphere.

"Uhm what are you doing?" Rikku asked as she took a few steps back.

"Send them, Yuna." Paine said. Yuna was hesitant but changed to her White Mage dress sphere anyway.

"No!" Rena shrieked.

"Don't make the same mistake that he did." Paine said. Dai was already starting to disappear. Rena held the sphere against his heart. Nothing was happening. Dai still continued to disappear.

Rena became agitated and started to scream and cry. She held him in her arms tighter as he disappeared. Eventually, he was gone completely.

Rena bent over on the floor bawling and moaning. Her sadness and grieving eventually turned into anger and rage.

"Rena?" Paine called. She didn't respond. A purple aura began to form around Rena. First around her skin and then into purple wings. Yuna was still standing near her.

"Yuna! Get away from her!" Paine screamed. It was too late. In less than a second, Rena had Yuna as her hostage.

Yuna frantically tried to break free but Rena was far too strong. Her crimson eyes faded into a glowing dark purple.

Rikku charged towards her. Rena growled and swung her sword, releasing a powerful wind that knocked Rikku into a wall.

Seeing that there was no way to defeat Rena, Paine focussed on saving Yuna.

Paine immediately started to chase after them. With Rena in this state, she was stronger and more agile.

With one swing of her sword, Rena knocked Paine away. She was out cold before she even hit the ground.

The last thing Paine saw before she blacked out was Yuna screaming and crying as she frantically tried to break free.


	5. Chapter 5

Paine woke up, dizzy and unsure of what happened. She got up and looked around.

"She took her." Rikku said sadly, sitting with her back against the wall. Paine helped her to her feet.

"Where is Yuna? Where is Yuna?" Brother yelled, his voice screeching over the radio. "The radar show's that she is not with you! Where is Yuna?"

"We'll find her. Just send us the co-ordinates." Paine replied.

"She's pretty far from us." Rikku said, looking at her radar.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called. It was Nooj with Gippal and Baralai.

"What are you doing here?" Paine asked.

"Brother told us me that you are on a mission here with Rena and Dai." Nooj replied.

"So you came running to my rescue. How nice." Paine said, jokingly. "I thought I told you I can handle it myself."

"You need all the help we can give." Baralai said. "Where's Yuna."

Rikku showed them her radar and explained what happened.

"I think I've heard enough." Gippal said. "Let's go! Let's go get Yuna!"

*o*o*o*

They had been running through the dark hallways of the ruins without stopping. They turned right and ran down another path. At the far end of the path, a purple light glowed.

"It's her." Rikku whispered. They all came to a halt. Paine walked carefully with her back against the wall and peeped.

Yuna was standing against the wall. She was calm and quiet as Rena paced around in deep thought.

"I know you're there, Paine." Rena said. "I won't hurt anyone."

They all entered the room with caution. Yuna rejoined the group and stood a safe distance from Rena.

"I'd like to speak to Paine." Rena said. "Alone."

Paine nodded and the others left the room.

"Wait for me outside but don't go too far away." Paine said. Afterwards, her undivided attention was on Rena. For a while they said nothing to each other.

"When the real Rena died in Via Purifico she put her energy into her dress sphere to guard it." Rena said.

"Yes. To guard it from people like you." Paine said, coldly.

"When Dai revived me with the sphere Rena took over me."

"So what?" Paine snapped. "Why are you complaining? You're Rena, legendary warrior. You can kill any warrior you challenge."

"I only kill people because I need to escape this dress sphere, this body!" Rena cried.

"I'm done, Yuna. You can come and send Rena." Paine said over the radio.

"Wait!" Rena cried frantically. "If she sends me I'll be gone forever!"

"You're already gone. The Mira I know died in Via Purifico. You aren't her. I won't miss you."

"I can prove it." Rena said, reaching for Paine's hands. Paine hesitated but eventually let her hands lay on Rena's.

A bit of Rena's energy flowed into Paine. In front of her, she could no longer see Rena. Instead, she saw the sister she once knew long ago. Her hair was long and silvery and her lips were slightly parted with a simple smile.

At once, Mira began to transfer her energy into Paine's body.

"Whenever you need me, just think of me and close your eyes. I promise I'll be there." Mira said.

When all of Mira's energy had transferred into Paine, Rena's body became heavy and dropped to the ground. Shortly after, Yuna and Rikku arrived.

"What happened here?" Rikku asked innocently. Paine said nothing.

Yuna began the sending solemnly. Her hands were a little shaky. She was thinking of how Rena mercilessly attacked them. She couldn't help but be a little afraid.

Rikku stared at Paine. There was something about her that seemed unusual.

"You seem happier." Rikku said.

"Is that a crime?"

"Just saying." Rikku giggled.

"It's done." Yuna said.

"Glad that's over and done with!" Rikku said, leading the way out. Paine remained in the room, staring at the ground. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"We need to go to Bevelle." Paine said, blandly.

"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked.

"We need to go to Bevelle." Paine said. She repeated that several times and then, her skin went pale and she collapsed.

Yuna and Rikku rushed to grab her. Her body felt cold and lifeless. Yuna began to cast cure while Rikku reached for her radio.

"Brother!" Rikku yelled over her radio. "Gippal, Baralai and Nooj need to get over here fast!"

"What's happening?" Brother asked.

"Paine passed out! We're slowly losing her!" Rikku cried. The fiends were reacting to the sending and roaming around madly, destroying things. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling. The ruins were collapsing all around them.

"Hang in there, Paine! We'll get out of this!" Rikku said, unsure of her own words. She didn't know if they would make it out alive and as the place began to collapse more and more, she lost hope.

A large piece of rock above them shook. Rikku shielded Paine with her body and the rock fell and shattered into pieces as it hit her. The rock stunned her momentarily. It was nothing compared to the rock that came tumbling down and knocked her unconscious.

Yuna was now trapped in the ruins with her two unconscious friends. Her radio lost signal and she felt as though it was the end for them.

Another rock above them shook violently. It was going to fall and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"I'm so sorry Rikku. I'm so sorry Paine." Yuna cried as she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the heavy rock to end her.


End file.
